Black Rabbit
by BlackRabbit101
Summary: Alice was a black rabbit in the class, no the school! She wants to throw herself into the abyss, but can someone stop her before it's too late? School life, Alice OOCness Rated K  for safety... R&R achived 2000 words One-shot/Short Long Story


**Hello everyone again. If you have read Alice in Wonderland (my other story), then this is another AlicexOz story. Anyways thanks for reading and please continue to do so! Onwards! Oh Alice is abit OOC she is not a violent type… uhh like before she went to the abyss! Trying to achive 2000 word as well! Long short story…**

**Read Time!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alice's POV only:<strong>_

* * *

><p>I'm like a black rabbit, the one who is left out because of the color, but for me it's because of myself. I'm different from the others. The one that's not the same. At school everyone bullies me. Not much dares to talk to me. I'm left out of everything. At PE no one wants to be my partner. No one puts me on their team.<p>

'_I…. I don't want to live like this…but no one accepts me…'_

I'm an outlier. I shouldn't be in this world. Maybe I should be in the Abyss along with the other outlier who weren't accepted in this cruel world. Then tomorrow I should go into the black hole in the nearby town called Sabrie. I heard the whole town dropped into the abyss. I shall go to. My parents wouldn't care… they're died. They want me to go with them too probably. Ya, I should go after school.

**Ring!**

The alarm rang in time for school. Sigh, I have to school again.

'_I hate school, but can't I cut it and go into Sabrie instead? But I heard a new student is going to be in our class. I should try to be friends with him/her before I depart this world…'_

I got up, thinking how I can be friends with the new person. I changed and made breakfast of eggs and bacon. It's 6:30 and school doesn't start until 8:05... I ate the breakfast and washed the dishes. After that I took my bag and started to head out the door.

"I'm going now!"

I say that everytime I'm about to go to school… even though no one is here. But I just do because my house is the only place that makes me feel I'm a white rabbit not a black outlier rabbit. I miss my mom saying "Be careful and don't stay out too late!" They died when I was 13, right now I'm 15. I walked to school about to cry but I don't have any tears coming out because I'm already use to it. I walked to the train station,I saw a blonde with green eyes. He's bright, I felt light inside of dark in myself again before I became a black rabbit. I feel hotness surrounding me and everything seemed to glow.

'_Who is he? He doesn't look familiar even though he is wearing the same uniform, maybe he is the new student…'_

I wanted to walk up to him and greet him "good morning", but… I feel scared.. What if he is the same as everyone else, cruel and just walks off without saying a word. But I'll try anyways. I'll build up my courage and say hello. Slowly I walked up to him as he stopped and waited for the train just like me. People stares at him and girls admired him as he looks bright and friendly.

"Um… Hello."

He seemed to notice me and smiled brightly which made my heart skip a beat and beats even faster.

"Good morning."

"Ah y-you must b-be the new s-student in class A-3 right?"

"Yup, are you one of my new classmates?"

"Y-yes! I'm Alice, Alice Baskerville.."

I took out a hand and slowly look away because I feel hot and I don't want him to see my red face. He giggled a bit and shook my hand as I turned and looked at his olive eyes. My heart seems to race faster and skipped beats. I smiled… it's the first time in my life after my parents died since I smiled in front of someone. I heard whispers around us, I think they're from my schoolmates.

"I'm Oz, Oz Vessalius. Nice to meet you Alice!"

He said my name.. It's the first time I heard my name from a someone other then a teacher or a parent. I feel hot again. I heard the train come and we both walked in along with others. I remembered it's business day! It's always on Monday since it's the busiest day of the week. We got squished together and our faces were very close. I feel lightheaded, I never got this close to a boy aside from family. He also looks a bit red and looked surprised. His expression looked very funny. I laughed quietly, but he can hear me still. I looked at him and smiled brightly which made his face turned red even more like a tomato.

"W-what's so f-funny A-Alice…?"

"Hehe your expression looks very hilarious!"

He looked away with a pout face. I wanted to laugh out loud but I couldn't I don't want to embarrass myself in pubic.

* * *

><p>Our stop arrived and we tried to get out, but I was squished in front too much people. Oz took my hand and pulled me out of the crowd. I feel hot again. I thanked him and he smiled. We walked to the school gate together. I heard people whisper and gossip about us.<p>

"Alice I have to go to the teacher's office Ok? See you in class!"

"Um Ok!"

When he was gone and some girls walked in front of me.

"Hey witch! What spell did you cast on the new student?"

I ignored them and walked off, but one of them grabbed my wrist and gripped it hard. It hurt a lot. I tried to pull my wrist back, but her grip was strong.

"Yes, tell us how you got the new student to talked to you?"

"It's because you girls very too foolish to even try."

"What did you say?"

She slapped me and I rubbed my cheek. I slapped her back and she let go of my wrist. I ran way to a secret place which I always go to when I hide from bullies. It was the door which had no name at the end of the 3rd floor. No one even knows it here because it was hiding in a room. It's secret room between my homeroom and the science room. Anyways I ran in just in time before the girls came here and I close the door and waited.

"Where is she?"

"Maybe she ran out when we came in."

I heard the others agreed and ran out the room. I turned on the light switch. The room was empty when I first discovered. I didn't think even the teachers know this room so I decorated it with stuff I brought from home. I took out the first aid kit from a small drawer I sneaked from home and putted here after school. I bandaged my wrist. I looked at my black watch which my parent brought for me when I was 10. It read 7:50. The school is about to start in 15 minutes. I opened the door and saw that no one is around. Phew, I got out and close the door. Then I looked at it. Of course the door looks like a wall and the door didn't have a handle, only in the inside did. You have to pull out the green book from shelf near the secret door and then push the door to open it. I walked out of the room and into my homeroom.

**Tick Tock**

Of course everyone was wandering the school and waiting until 8:00 then they can go back to homeroom on time. So I'm alone. The room was silent and you can only hear the sound of the clock ticking. I sighed and took my seat which is at the last row next to the window. I remembered that the seat next to me was empty. I smiled thinking that maybe Oz will sit next to me. I used to have friends in elementary school, they are two girls. One was named Echo who was always defensive and carried a weapon upon her selves and the other was Sharron who is nice and liked romance, but they moved away. Echo moved to a city near here named Nightray. Sharron's father became mayor of a city called Rainsworth. I missed them, they were my only friends. The door opened and I already knew who their were. They're my classmates. They seated and talked to their nearby friends and I just sighed looking out the window. The bell rung and Gilbert-sensei came in. I sighed

"Everyone today we have a new student! Come in."

I already knew who it was, I wanted to talk to him, but I don't want to lose my cool. So I continued to look out the window and stared at the Sakura blossoms petals floating in the breezes. Oz came in and introduced himself smiling with his killer smile.

"Hello everyone! I'm Oz, Oz Vessalius! Nice to meet you all!"

I heard the girls shirking of how cool looking he is and other stuff. Girls seemed to love him. Do I? I dunno… I guess I like him.. Wow it's the first time I ever liked anyone. I feel strange. My heart seems to beat faster again. I like him. I feel like a tear is about to roll down my cheek, but I stopped it by biting my lip.

"Ok, Oz your going to sit in the seat near Alice the one over there."

Even though my head is towards the window, but I can still see the front of the room. I saw that Oz looked at me and smiled.

"Hai Sensei."

He started to walk towards the seat. He then pulled out the chair and sat down.

"Good to see you again Alice."

"Hmm you too."

I didn't want to smile in front of the "class" so I kept a cool face and looked out the window again. Yup the girls were glaring, Sharron once talked to me about romance, I think it called jealous. Yup, the girls are jealous. Then homeroom began. I didn't pay attention much I already knew everything because I study books on other grades higher than mine, so I basically knew all of this. I waited for lunch.

* * *

><p>So finally so hours later, the lunch bell rang. I turned my head. Oz got up and looked at me.<p>

"Hey Alice do you want to lunch together, I brought lunch from home and it steak with my family's secret sauce~!"

I drool a bit. Well I love meat. So I nodded and took out my lunch. I knew I would get hurt if the girls in this school sees me with him. Then an idea popped up in my mind. I waited until everyone was gone and I took him to the science room.

"Alice… what are we doing in the science room?"

"You will see."

"Ok…?"

He looked at me confused and I pushed the secret door. Then took him in. I closed the door and switched on the lights.

"Woah I didn't know there was a room like this here!"

"No one does, well only you and me."

"Hmm. So it's your secret room."

"Your's too since you're here now."

"Yay~!"

I took out the chairs and sat down. I opened my lunch, I had rice balls stuffed with meat and a soda. I couldn't wait to try Oz's meat with special sauce. He opened his and it was a big piece of steak with a brownish sauce and in a separate side it had curry rice. I almost drooled, but I retained myself.

"Hey Alice, want to trade a bit from our lunch."

"Sure!"

I yelled it out a bit loud because I got excited. He laugh and I pouted. I made space for the steak and the rice. Then I gave two rice balls for Oz and I started to eat the meat.

"Mmmmm! Your family's had the best steak with sauce! Give them my regrets!"

"Haha I will and thank you! To be honest… I glad your feeling better, in class you were kinda out of character.. And I was worried."

My heart skipped a beat again. I blushed and stared at his pure emerald eyes and he looked at my lavender eyes. It went on forever. Then I finally had to say something.

"T-thanks for worrying about me but I'm fine I just do that because I'm a black rabbit."

"Huh?"

I explained the whole thing about the outlier and how I'm the "Black Rabbit." He sighed and looked at me with sad eyes.

"Alice you don't seem like that type of person to me…"

He moved closer to me like only a few inches away from my face. I started to get red. I pushed him back and I looked away.

"Alice-"

I turned my head to see what he wanted to say. He looked down with the bangs covering his eyes.

"I think I like you.."

This, this is the first time I turned white and became one of them. My world started to color up. Finally someone accepts me in my whole life expect my parents. I turned red and started to tear up. He looked at me surprised.

"What's wrong Alice?"

"It's nothing… I, I-I like you too."

Oz got up and hugged me. I hugged him back. My tears melt down and covered his shirt. Then a voice came in my mind.

'_I shouldn't go to the abyss anymore… Since someone accepts me and likes me as I also like him back…' _

I agreed with the voice. I felt hot again my world turned bright and everything seemed like a dream. I felt something. Did Oz just kissed me?

* * *

><p><strong>Done I hope you all liked it. It was getting too long that I had to delete so words. I reached my goal will passed it I have 2355 words! Thanks for reading see you in my next story!<strong>


End file.
